Unexpected Love
by Kathryn I. Black
Summary: Belatrix and Tom, Lucius and Narcissa, Lily and Snape. A story of drama, love, adventure, and Unexpected Love. Bella Tom, Lucius Narcissa, Lily Snape. Warning! More dangerous themes coming up...
1. Quidditch

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

A/N: Sorry this took so long I was at Cape May, I haven't figured out what the updating schedule is going too be yet so subscribe so you know when theirs another one up and I'm sorry about the fluff I just need to get the characters introduced**I conjoined the chapters**, Enjoy!

Chapter One

Professor Horace Slughorn walked into the Slytherin common room with a single piece of paper in his hand. He walked over to the bulletin board and tacked it on, Slughorn exited the room quickly as to not be rapped up in the excitement of Quidditch tryouts.

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" exclaimed Lavender Picket, a 7th year who was head over heels in love with Tom Riddle who was the Head Boy and the heir of Slytherin.

"Me too!" exclaimed William signing his name right under Tom Riddles for Captain and under Tom's again for Keeper.

Just as William had finished writing, Bellatrix Lestrange pushed him out of the way and signed her name under Chaser along with her two best friends Aubrey and Ava Rosier.

"Hey beautiful!" exclaimed William who ruffled his hair much like James Potter.

"Silencio" whispered Bellatrix as she aimed her wand at William, her fan who loved even though she tried her very best to rid herself of him.

"Perv." whispered Aubrey which earned a giggle from her sister and a few other Slytherins who were lounging around in the common room.

Bellatrix ran up the stairs to the head girls room and grabbed her gray silver needle. She met up with the two sisters in the courtyard, just as they saw a gasping Horace Slughorn waving three papers in hand motioning for the three girls to stop.

"Going to practice for tryouts as well I suppose?" asked Professor Slughorn

"Yeah." said the sisters and Bellatrix simultaneously.

"I've got two WHOLE rolls of parchment, luckily Snape, Narcissa, and Lucius offered to help. Thank god, I really hate paperwork and anything that doesn't involve potions I didn't apply for this job too be head of house, probably Dumbledores work, Dibit does everything he says." Slughorn said, mumbling the end.

"Mmm" said the girls trying too back out of this conversation, not that they didn't like their head of house because they did but he was a teacher and they hadn't wanted to talk to him and he acted more like he was their friend then teacher.

"Hey you three!" yelled a voice from the distance which Bellatrix identified as Tom's "Are you going to come practice?"

"Yeah, were coming!" yelled Bellatrix giving a fake I'm-so-sorry look too Slughorn as she ran towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Bellatrix jumped on her broom, glad too be rid of Slughorn and just being around Tom and all of the other Slytherins put her in a good mood.

"Bella!" yelled Tom from the hoops throwing her the quaffle.

She swerved down as a bludger which had come flying her way. She threw the quaffle to Ava who shot and scored, as Bella dove and then swerved up and stole the ball from a younger Slytherin who was attempting to shoot. And went up and scored against William.

"I could've got that, I was just distracted from your beauty." William said in a dazed voice.

Bellatrix just flew away to Tom who had called a team meeting for his team, as Bella, Aubrey, Ava, Regalus, Avery, and Mancair.

"Okay, so we all know we are much better than them but we really have too pay a little more attention because we don't any of us getting hurt before tryouts." he said glaring at Avery and Mancair the beaters. "Regalus just get the snitch I'm pretty sure you know where it is by now considering it's been an all of five minutes." finished Tom flying back too the hoops.

In an easy two minutes after the team meeting Reaglus caught the snitch ending the game 270 – 0. The other team who wasn't in shape was tired and breathless after the game while a 'Tom's' team looked as if they hadn't played yet.


	2. Practice

A/N: Please R&R! This one was much sooner because I feel soooo bad about the last one! (Oh did you know that muggle means an unimaginative or boring person?)

Chapter Two

Bellatrix walked into the common room and sat down in the comfiest chair, Luicus came up to her and secretively passed her a note, she headed up too the Head Girls quarters and read the note: R.O.R. tonight nine o'clock P.I.O 'I want a secret meeting place that was described in this note'. She quickly went downstairs and 'bumped' into Ava who read it and charmed the note so she could read it without opening it and then passed it onto Aubrey who gave it to Yaxley and Wilkes who passed it back to Tom who didn't even bother too read it and just slipped it into his pocket and walked up to the Head Boy's room and changed out of his quidditch robes and into ordinary muggle clothing.

Around eight forty-five the Slytherin common room started filing out and into the hallway leading too the Room of Requirements and slowly disappearing behind a painting. Soon nobody was left outside except for Lavender and William who hadn't figured out what to say to the painting and hopefully wouldn't.

"Today we will practice the three unforgivable curses, the Cruciatis Curse, the Imperious curse, and the Killing curse, Bellatrix, Luicus, Snape, and myself will help some of you," he said eyeing the more important Death Eaters most of them former Knights "and others may learn by it being put on themselves. And before you ask Bellatrix, no, we are not going to use other students such as Snape and Luicus for Avada Kadavra, we are going too use rodents."

"Like Peter!" yelled a hopeful fourth year.

"I'm guessing not since we can't use those two, Peters a valuable spy even though you have to push every single little detail out of him." she said motioning towards Snape and Luicus.

"Us two?" Challenged Luicus rather angrily.

"Yes 'You two' who else?" said Bellatrix pulling out her wand and cast a noverball spell at Luicus who had just barley deflected it with a strong worded Protego.

"YOU TWO ARE GETTING ME MAD!" yelled Tom who had used Sonorus to project his voice.

It was rare for Tom to lose his temper and even rarer to lose his temper at his favorite Death Eaters.

Tom pulled out his wand and pointed it at the two of them who were silently bickering Tom did a noverball expelliarmus and Bellatrix's and Luicus' wand's came zooming towards him.

"No more bickering today, clear?" _silence_ "C-Uh-l-eer?" _silence_ "AM I CLEAR!" a small mumble came from across the room. "Sorry I didn't catch that."

Luicus was the first to crack "We're sorry Tom." he nearly whispered

"Thhhaaannk You." Tom said and everybody sighed in relief "Now Quidditch tryouts is next week and everybody knows that on the 31st of _September_" He said glaring at an un-named Death Eater by the name of Thorfinn Rowle. "Their will be a Mascrade Ball, this year as Bella and be well know we will appear different and we won't be able to remember this person or why we like or hate them." ended Tom which really stirred up the crowd, they didn't like it

"Hey how'd you get this information?" yelled a very low Death Eater.

"First of all me and Bella are Head Boy and Girl so Dibbit let it slip as well as the fact that we're on good terms with Slughorn the most nosiest and most rude teacher there is." retorted Tom who always had a good explantation for everything even though he didn't always care to share it.

"And bits from different people or altogether 'cause bits always means it's inaccurate"

"Mmm.. no Slughorn confirmed what Dibbit said."

The low Death Eater looked defeated like everyone who battled Tom, in words or in magic.

"Anyway back too the lesson each of you go get a rat, mouse, or bug and start practicing the Imperius curse on them, I will tell you when to move on too the Cruciatis curse and then Avada Kadvra." said Tom thirty minuets after the lesson should have begun.

Bellatrix went to help Ava and Aubrey, while Snape helped Regalus Black, (Bellatrix's cousin) Luicus was helping Avery and Mancair while Tom was helping a group of lower Death Eaters.

When practice was over and only Reaglus had managed to kill his spider, the class was deemed a failure.

Up in the common room their was only two discussions going one about Quidditch and another about the Mascarade Ball, each were important for the upcoming events.


	3. Confrontation

A/N: **Need of Beta Reader**. Sorry I didn't update! I'm trying my best writing a BORING book report, I was wondering, should the next chapter be Quidditch tryouts? Oh and I never really like Andy soo she's in Ravenclaw and none of the family likes her and I also changed Bella and Nessies

Chapter 3

Narcissa opened the doors of the Great Hall to reveal another breakfast feast, she walked over to the long Slytherin table and sat next to Bellatrix and Lucius, Lucius was talking too Snape who was on the right of him and Bella was engaged in a conversation with Tom, Narcissa only could here a little and the conversation was about anagrams, anagrams? Narcissa didn't know why but it was incredibly boring, who would talk about that on their free time?

"I'm bored!" complained Narcissa half to herself half to Lucius and Snape who she had a better bet of having a decent conversation with now.

"Come join us Nessie, were talking about how Snape is unnaturally smart and how he should be bumped up a few years." said Lucius sweetly as he always did when talking to her.

"Well if he's bumped up in potions shouldn't Bella be ahead grades ahead in Charms as well? And you in Transfiguration as well as me in Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Well those are our best subjects but look at Snape he's doing seventh year potions in the fourth year" Lucius said holding up a bottle of Felix Felicis for Narcissa to see "and Bella is only good because she inherited the talent from Druella her mom, not so unusual, I'm only good at Transfiguration because my parents are very protective of me and I learned how to be an animagus at 11, and lets face it Nes it's really not your smarts, what I mean too say is that we've been studying girly things and when ever we meet them, they whatever, remember the unicorn two years ago, that was... a perfect example?"

Narcissa remembered, she and Lucius had been in the 3rd year the boys and girls had worked separately in the Forbidden Forest, the girls were trying to find Unicorns and the boys had been learning about Acromantula. Narcissa and Lily Evans had been paired up and had found an Unicorn almost immediately, the Unicorn took a liking to them and followed them back to the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, who thought it quite impressive but explained to them that Unicorns were just attracted to their beauty and the fact that they were pure.

"Yes." said Narcissa sheepishly.

XXXXX

Later that day after dinner Bellatrix, Tom, Lucius, Narcissa, and Snape were walking the grounds when they saw the Marauders every Slytherin hated the Marauders, they tormented Snape who was, most Slytherins friend and they were a threat to their popularity, which too some Slytherins, was all they had.

"Soo... hanging out with Snivellus eh?" taunted James

"Yeah, you know what we are." said Lucius rudely

"You know what I think?" said Sirius to James

"Know, I don't and guess what... I DON'T CARE!" said Lucius defending his friend with sarcasm

"Well Malfoy that's great for you, but I care what Sirius has to say!" James screamed madly

Bellatrix slowly backed out of this yelling match, she didn't really per say _like_ Snape but their was no room in her heart for the Marauders, especially her cousin Sirius who was best friends with _Andy_ her younger sister who she hated. And so she decided too not get involved as she had previously decided.

XXXXX

Later on, Tom met Snape and Lucius outside of Headmaster Dippet's office.

"What were you two thinking? Bringing that much BAD attention to us, are you CRAZY? You know what, I bet you are!"

"Yep!" said Lucius and Snape simultaneously glad that they had won the duel.

Tom sighed and told them to go back to the common room to study or 'do whatever they do in their spare time.' and to tell the rest of the Slytherins that their would be no more dueling practice until the beginning of October.


	4. Quidditch Results

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! I was just waiting to see if somebody hadn't read it yet! R&R! BTW: stars (*) = # of letters in an 'inappropriate' word, I don't know how old you are. Looking for Beta Reader... still.

Chapter 3

"Bellatrix, Bellatrix!" yelled Aubrey, "They've posted the results, the Quidditch results!"

Bellatrix ran down the hall next to her two best friends, making a turn and then running down a flight of stairs to the Entrance Hall were students were gathering around four pieces of paper. Bellatrix made her way to the crowd and yelled for people to 'Get out of her f***** way!' As soon as Bellatrix got up to the very front

**Slytherin House:**

Captain... Tom Riddle

Keeper... Tom Riddle

Seeker... Regalus Black

Chaser... Bellatrix Black

Chaser... Aubrey Rosier

Chaser... Ava Rosier

Beater... Thorfin Rowle

Beater... Augustus Rookwood

Bellatrix went over to Tom, Lucius, Narcissa, and Snape.

"Mmmm you got in." said Tom dully, but his close friends knew he was just putting on a show, he was really happy about the results of his team. "I did too." he added

"Yes, I noticed." said Bellatrix, imitating Tom, the rest of the group, including Tom laughed where as if anyone who wasn't currently laughing would have been stared at as if they said they had just said their best friend was Merlin.

"Well, I was thinking, dueling sessions again?" suggested Lucius.

"Can we wait 'till after the ball? I need to prepare, dresses, makeup, SHOES!" pleaded Narcissa

"After the ball, and we have to work around me and Bella's duties." Tom said, smiling at Bellatrix who smiled lovingly back.

"Speaking about the ball, how many people have asked you?" Bellatrix asked Tom

"I don't keep count, my self-esteem isn't _that_ low." said Lucius

"Yeah, that's g-uh-reat but I don't care, wait _nobody does_." Bellatrix said sarcastically

"Back to _me_." said Tom jokingly

"Kay!" said Bellatrix, "Invites?"

"Dunno, but I like this girl but I'm afraid to ask her, any advice?" said Tom

Bellatrix's heart sank, she thought, just for a second that he might like _her_ but who was she kidding? He was the Dark Lord, he could have anybody he wanted. He was also the most popular boy in school, he was handsome, smart, everything a girl could ever want. He was Head Boy and all the Professors liked him, he would have a bright future no matter what career he choose. _Her_, how could she ever think that? She must have something wrong with her!

"No, but you should ask this girl out! She can't say no!" said Narcissa happily

What was her sister doing? Nessie _knew_ she like Tom, why would she do this to her? She seemed so happy and hopeful, maybe she thought that he was talking about her, (A/N that was supposed to mean Bella) Nessie watched to many romance movies, she didn't realize that didn't happen in real life.

"Nessie will you go with me, to the ball?" asked Lucius sweetly

"Yeah!" said Narcissa hugging him

… except for Nessie, who believed in happily ever afters, her life was a movie.

"Well then, I'll ask her!" said Tom "Bella?"

"What." said Bella, annoyed that he needed her now.

"Will you go with me?"

"Oh, what, yeah sure, who is she."

Narcissa giggled, "He wants to go to the ball with you, silly."

"Oh." said Bellatrix, "Yeah, course! Got to go! See you later!" she said waving to the other four.

A/N: I forgot to say another update soon, maybe tomorrow?


	5. Shopping

Narcissa ran up to Bella, "Um, I brought Snape, he wanted to go!" said Narcissa, already on her defensive side.

"Nessie. Why'd you invite him? This was supposed to be our fun shopping time!"Whined Bella

"I'm sorry." said Nessie, her eyes downcast at the cobble stones.

She sat down and picked at the moss that clung to the ground ferociously.

"Look, you made Nessie sad." said Snape, walking over to the tiny girl and putting his arm around her.

"Let's go." said Bella

Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Snape walked into Hogsemade, which was at it's bustling points at noon on a weekend. The two girls and Snape went different ways, Snape to the potions store, Bellatrix and Nessie went into the dress shop, Madame Mallory's Wizard Wear. A little shop with mannequin's out front and chandeliers that lit up every inch of the room's.

"Hello Ms. Bellatrix, Ms. Narcissa." exclaimed the dressmaker who knew them and their taste all to well.

"Dark Green, an emerald on the corset, sleeveless." said Bellatrix, describing her ball dress.

"And for Ms. Narcissa?"

"I don't know but I'll find some inspiration!" Nessie exclaimed cheerfully looking around the room at the pretty colors.

"Would you mind?" said the dressmaker, motioning to the fitting stand a few feet away

"What, you think I've gained weight?" asked Bellatrix offended as she looked down at her slim body.

"No, no Ms. Bellatrix, you've gotten taller, haven't you noticed?" replied Madame as she motioned for Bellatrix to look in the mirror

"Hmm... Fine, fine." Said Bella as she stepped on to the navy blue stand and away from the mirror.

Once up on the stand Bella put her arms out at a 90 degrees and stood strait. Her body appeared to be molded, because not an inch was out of line. Except for one feature: her hair. It lay on the back of her neck smooth, black, and wavy. This was out of the norm and Bella hated it. She just wanted it to stay down, straight, why couldn't she have straight hair?

"What are you going to do with your hair for the ball Ms. Bellatrix?"

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY? WHY IS EVERYONE BUGGING ME?"

Madame Mallory's cat, Diamond jumped back, frightened at the loud sound and sought the comfort of her mother.

"Huh, somebody's time of the month." said Lucius, leaning against the front door in dark green robes touching the floor and his snake cane-wand at his side.


	6. Shopping Part 2 Where To?

"Lucius!" exclaimed Narcissa as she ran up to him and was enveloped in a bear-hug.

"Nessie!" Lucius said as he squeezed the breath out of her, and very possibly the life.

"Oh, no how awfully dreadful, you haven't seen each other for all of a day." said Bellatrix in an utterly flat tone.

"Hey, you'd do the same for Tom." said Lucius, begging for a good fight, but for Nessie's sake 'Holding back his unappreciated anger.'

"Really, Bella, that'd be sweet! ... For once." Tom said as he entered the room in his new 20 Galleon robes, courtsey of Lucius and a few other 'generous' donors from Slytherin house.

"Hey." said Bella, about to go over to Tom, but the dress maker pulled her back, reminding her that she was being fitted.

"Ohhh!" said Nessie grabbing a quill, some ink, and parchment out of her magic purse.

Nessie started with sketch of herself and slowly drew in a long silvery-like sleeve on one side whilst it dipped to under her other arm.

"Pretty Nessie!" said Lucius hugging her from behind and spinning her around in a circle.

Madame Mallory stopped fitting Bellatrix and came over, inspecting the parchment. Her eyes flowed around the page, inspecting every detail of the outfit; the midnight blue dress, the kitten heels, and the diamond accessories. She paused and went over to a purple desk, grabbing a quill and red ink. She sketched on a diamond hairband and little snowflakes on the shoes.

"Oh yes, I want a few black corsets, green ones, um skirts, army boots, above the knee boots, and a new coat." said Bellatrix

"Oh I'm supposed to give you this." said Nessie

_New Clothing for Narcissa Black:_

_1 Black Blazer_

_1 Green Blazer_

_1 Navy Blue Blaser_

_2 Green and Black plaid skirts_

_3 Pairs of Ballet Flats_

"It looks like it was made for me!" exclaimed Nessie, holding her new dress up for the world to see.

"It was." said Snape, not looking up from his potions book which he was writing in.

"You're going to ruin that book." said Bella, who had just come stomping down the stairs in her new army boots. "Winky!"

"Yes Mistress?" asked the little house-elf, apparating to her mistress' side.

"My shoe. It's untied, tie it."

"Yes Mistress Bella, Winky would be honored." said the little house-elf in rags, taking his bony fingers and slowly forming knots and bows to tie the shoelace. Pop, he was gone.

"No, I'm not." said Snape poutedly, stirring the cauldron on his left to the right, and the one on his right counter-clockwise in time "I'm careful." he whined while spilling butterbeer on the precious black potions book. "Hmm.. Point taken." he added mater-o'-factly. "Bye."

"Hey where ya' going?" asked Bellatrix, following Snape out of the common room, up the stairs and out into the deep dungeons of the castle.

"Upstairs, to get some food from the house elves." said Snape, rushing his steps in hope of loosing the outspoken girl.

"Why didn't you just ask Winky? He was here a second ago." said Bella, her frizzy hair flying around like crazy in the slight breeze that seemed to live inside the hugemongous castle. "Hey! We should've turned over their." added Bella as they turned a corner and were shh-ed by paintings trying to sleep in the dead of night.

"Why are you out of bed my darling Mrs. Noriss?" asked a slimy voice from across the hall.

_"Meow meeeow yow puuur."_ replied the cat.

"Children in the corridors? After hours?" said a voice, coming closer to the two of them, hiding behind an old marble pillar.

The voice was right besides them, but the care-taker continued going on in another direction, towards another sound of the one and only James Potter and Sirius Black.

A/N: Reviews = Love

Suggestions = Love


	7. Voldemort

A/N: I got a bunch of e-mail/P.M.'s about the switch from the dress shop to Narcissa, they were supposed to be separate chapters, sorry thought I deleted it. Two chapters today, both for Unexpected Love. Tom's getting harsher and more serious about the Death Eaters, classes and chamber of secrets soon to come! ;)

The tabby cat prowled past a painting of fruit, portraits of old wizards who complained at light, and down a staircase, to where she had last seen the intruders. Filch behind her, listening intently for the two most likely sets of suspects: Sirius Black and James Potter or Slytherins. Prefects were out and so he had to be alert from them to, he didn't like them very much. Ignorant, rude, ungrateful kids, all the same, prefect or not.

"Is somebody out of bed? After hours?" sneered Filch to no one in particullar.

Filch knew that the students would get nervous, try to get away to their common room, the kitchen, or abandoned classrooms. He saw shadows loom over the corridor. And their it was, a slight mumble. Boys, two, from the deepness of their voices, fourth or fifth year. James and Sirius, definitely. They knew where he was going, they played the 'game' a lot. Truthfully, Filch liked the boys, added excitement to his life, being a sqib and all in a magic school got boring.

Filch heard distant steps, the boys were getting better, he chuckled. As if he didn't know about the map. But wait, their were four students out of bed. Sirius and James, definitely, but Slytherins too. Sneaky, sly. He'd get the Slytherins first, they'd help him find the two boys for a lowered detention. All for themselves.

The students stopped, so he listened, they were giving him a rendezvous, they were on the other side, trying to get down to their common room. Filch sat down, stroking Mrs. Norris. The Gryffindors would stay put, with their map, thinking:  
>A) Filch didn't know where they were B) He'd hear the Slytherins C) He'd go after them<p>

2/3 of the way right, he knew they could see him, but not Mrs. Norris on the map, he sent her to follow them, they'd get scared and try to get near the Slytherins, hoping to lead him and Mrs. Norris to them (they'd assume they went together), but he'd get them all in one spot, perfect.

He tiptoed down the moving staircases. Noticing no cursing, these kids were at least in their third year. They took routes that students older than O.W.L.'s would only know, due to knew, more advanced classes. Bellatrix, the troublemaker and who? Lucius, Snape, or Tom, not Lucius, they argued to much and would be loud. Tom wouldn't risk this trouble and he was head boy, Bella, head girl and him patrolling together wouldn't be odd. Snape wasn't a prefect so he couldn't be 'patrolling the corridors.' Snape. Greasy, slimy, ignorant, smart boy. But he was O.K., always made a point to say "Hi." to Filch. Cleaning awards, that'd be his punishments, and Bellatrix, writing lines, she hated those.

He turned a cornoer, knowing the way that they were to go. He ran silently and met them at a cross section.

"Wands out." said Filch with a hint of triumph.

Mrs. Norris had just entered, the two boys ahead of her.

"Same for you boys." retorted Filch as he filled out four detention slips. "Wasat?"

"What?" replied Snape, "Oh, this? My potions book nothing dodgey." Snape held out the old looking book for inspection.

"Okay." said Filch with uncertainty, as he handed the books back, "Dismissed. Oh, and Mr. Potter and Mr. Black; one more detention and it will be a record! What fun!"

Snape and Bellatrix walked back to the common room in silence. They passed ugly portraits and moss colored walls in the dungeons, nothing unusual. A black owl swooped in, carrying a letter:

_Dear Miss. Black,_

_Where are you? Emergency, common room NOW!_

_- Yours Truly,_  
><em>Mr. Riddle<em>

"Should we take our time?" questioned Severus, leering over Bellatrix's shoulder and reading the letter.

"Hmm." said Bella, as if to say I-don't-know-you-dolt-should-we-keep-the-most-powerful-wizard-of-all-time-waiting-Hmmm-toughy.

"No." said Snape sugestively.

Bellatrix and Severus sprinted through the dungeons, and to the bottom, deepest, darkest part.

"Pureblood." said Bellatrix, waiting for the wall to open.

"Pureblood!" exclaimed Snape angrily, "Password change."

"Lord Voldemort." said Bellatrix in a clever tone, as the wall opened

"What?" said a stunned Severus Snape.

A/N Good? Please Review!


	8. Mark

A/N: If you like my story, you might like Dancing through Thunderstorms, it's really good, Narcissa + Bella. Review please! I plan to put more chapters up soon, tell your friends! ;D OH and did you like the mark? Hope you do! Tom= getting evil-er

"It's the new password, I am Lord Voldemort is an anagram for Tom's full name: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Clever right? Me and Tom came up with it a while ago. That's why it was urgent, we were going to get locked out and we're having a suprise metting I think." rushed Bella, climbing up the three steps of stairs, and entering the green and black common room and plopping down on the comfiest chair, next to Tom.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence Bellatrix, Snape." said Tom sarcastically, "Anyway, to re-cap, we're going on a mission after fall break, huge. Strange Dibit is making a 'fall break.'" added Tom as a side note,"The ministry is our first step, we've only got 10 months until the plan is in full swing, and we start to take over... everythign. We need connections within the ministry, Bella, Narcissa, your father works at the ministry, get inside help the minister, Imperius, whatever. Potions, Snape brew them, from love to Veritruasim, anything. Lucius, you're father is high on the social ladder, we'll need funding. And that goes to everybody, money, bribes and blackmail, M.B.B. Now we also have to get all of our professors to like us, get as much information, Hogwarts is well protected and will become a base once war brakes out, any passages, anything helps. Grades, quidditch, everything must appear normal, no suspicon we're going to take a rise over the course of the year. Narcissa, designed a logo for us." Tom held up a piece of parchment, a skull with a snake going through it, "Now for what the night was really for, we're all getting magic tattoos, of the mark. Dark mark, on our arms calling sings. Questions?" ended Tom, he was always business like and told you what you were going to do.

_Utter Silence._

"Good, just what I like to hear. Let's get started. Volunteers, no?"

"I'll go first." said an eager Bellatrix Black

"The most loyal first Bella. Always, I admire your enthusiasm my dear, but I think this would be a good chance for some people on my not-so-good-side to go first. Redemption." added Tom as an afterthought, "Don't be upset Bella." said Tom, after seeing the look on his loves face. "Mr. Crabbe, Goyle. You're up."

The two plump boys, (to say the least) walked to the front of the room where Tom sat in a grand, throne-like chair. Tom took out his six year old bone wand and slowly traced the mark over over his forearm, engraving the skull and snake with blood.

"Perfect."

Then the two fat boys went. One by one the Death Eaters out of the inner circle lined up, getting the mark permanently on their left arm. Soon the lower Death Eaters started filing out and into their bed chambers. Then their was just the inner circle. Tom lined them up, Bella, Lucius, Snape, and Narcissa at the back of the line, and one by one ingraved everybody except for the last four.

"You are my most loyal, the mark will be the strongest on you four." whispered Tom, as he circled around his most loyal, "I trust you, I have never trusted before. Don't fail me. I will summon you and you me by putting your or my wand on the mark, clear? Good." hastily said Tom.

He slowly engraved the painful insignia on the boys first. When it was Nessies turn, she was comforted by Lucius as the tears slowly welled up in her eyes and trickled down her face. Bellatrix was last. The pain was excruciating but she was grinning, Tom trusted _her_, her.

"Bella, I did your homework." said Snape dully

"Thanks Severus." thanked Bella, who for the first time used his first name.

"Welcome, it's midnight which is my bedtime." said Lucius as he and Narcissa headed upstairs, their new tatoos still burning.


	9. Love is at Hogwarts

A/N: I know, I haven't updated in a while, but some people have been a little pushy about getting back or to kill it so... enjoy! Please, fav. And comment! Longer than most.. exactly 1000 words!

**Tom and Bellatrix:**

"Take out your copies of The Standard Book of Spells, and turn to Chapter 8 and read through the theory of noverball spells. Then please answer the questions on the board." squeaked little Professor Flitwick while motioning to the small blackboard up near the front of the room.

The students rustled through their bags and satchels, pulling out the violet color books.

"Whats a noverball?" asked Crabbe quietly while nudging Bellatrix Lestrange, the beautiful girl who sat next to him.

"Really, Crabbe, we're in the 6th year. Look it up, its when you don't use that big mouth of yours and just think of the spell."

"Oh." said an ashamed Crabbe while Bella was sighing.

Crabbe turned to Chapter 6, and began to read it.

Professor Flitwick circled the classroom, looking at his students, he realized that some students didn't have their books out.

"Bellatrix, my dear, have you finished?" questioned the old man while looking down at her desk, which was clear of everything except for a black notebook.

"I'm already completely aware of how to do a noverball curse, as well as the advantages, and theory. Thank you very much." replied the snotty teenager.

"Quite impressive I must say, well, you must demonstrate to the class!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick, "Class! Class, Bellatrix here tells me she can do a noverball spell... and shes volunteered to do it now!"

Bellatrix stood up, waved her wand and made water shoot out of her wand, abnormally straight and quick.

"Quite impressive Bellatrix!" squeaked the small Professor.

"Thank you." said the dark haired girl, seemingly unaffected by the rare praise.

"Well, you're quite welcome!" said the jolly little elf of a man as he walked to the front of the class murmuring "Quite impressive, quite impressive indeed."

(For everybody who forgot, this means I'm going too a new setting)

"Bella why would you do that? You can not and should not show off your abilities just because you 'don't want to read Chapter Six!' What were you thinking? What If Dumbledore heres about this? He already thinks were destined to be dark wizards! Go Bella, you have to be more careful, we have to be more careful. Bella, I love you but Merlins beard!" roared Tom Riddle right before lunch, "Come on, go get Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa. I'll be waiting outside."

At that moment he said he loved her, her heart soared. He didn't love anyone in the world... except for her. Lord Voldermort loved Bellatrix Black.

**Lucius and Narcissa:**

"Hi Nessie!" said Lucius as he piled in, along with some other 6th years through the common room entrance door.

"Hi Lucius." replied Narcissa, bent over a piece of parchment in concentration.

"What ya doing over there?" asked the curious boy as he walked over to the small table Narcissa was working at.

"Nothing." she said, pushing the parchment into her school satchel.

"Nothing, oh really?" Lucius made an attempt to snatch the old paper out of the bag, but Nessie was to quick and took it right out, and raced, with the bag upstairs to the girls common room.

"Quick, hide it!" squealed Nessie as she shoved the bag into a wardrobe.

"Why won't you show me?" asked a pouting Lucius.

"Because..." said Nessie, her voice slowly fading.

"Fine!"

"Nessie, you better get going to lunch, I'm not waiting again! Same for you Snape and Lucius!" called Bellatrix from the common room.

"Lets go." said a stern Narcissa as she pulled some spells together and made the room untouchable (to boys) once again.

"Okay." said a cheerful Lucius, heading down the stairs.

Once downstairs, with the whole inner circle gathered in the corner farthest from the door, the group headed out.

"Hold on, I forgot some stuff upstairs in the room! I'll be right down, go without me!"

Lucius headed back upstairs, and whispered "Accio Narcissa's parchment."

The thin parchment came soaring down from the girls rooms all the way up and around to the boys chambers. Lucius carefully opened up the parchment, and read the contents.

Mom ,

Just updating you on my life. Theres a lot of potions homework that Slughorns been giving out, along with just about every other subject. I've been studying very hard for the O.W.L.'s which are approaching rather to quickly for my taste. Anyway, to Lucius which I know you've been dying to hear about. I think I love him. He truly makes me happy, and dad approves. Hes a pureblood, rich, and comes from a powerful family. Please at least consider my choice.

Yours truly,

Narcissa Black

"She loves me." gasped Lucius, "She loves me!" he was grinning now, from ear to ear. "She loves me."

**Severus and Lily:**

Severus Snape walked down the hall, looking quite confident, although this is not how he was feeling inside. He had decided that today, he would ask Lily Evans out, but before that, he would proclaim his love for her. He had also pre-determined that he would do it during lunch. Soon enough for him to make up a plan and speech, not so far away that he would chicken out.

Snape walked into the dining hall, and sat down to eat with the Slytherins. Though surrounded by many friends, he didn't notice a single one of them. I'm going to do it, I will he thought to himself, I will.

He cleared his plate, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Okay, I'm ready he thought to himself.

"Lily, can I talk to you... outside?"

"Sure Sev!" said Lily while finishing of the rest of her food.

The twosome headed out the doors, and to the grounds.

"Lets stop here." said Snape, as he sat down on the damp grass, "Lily, I love you. I love you as more than a friend. I want to be more."

"Sev, I do too."


End file.
